My Precious
by BooshGurl17
Summary: Just  basically the trilogy but with two new chracters nd quite a bit changed lol... will eventually be lemons :  slow process but plese bear with me, and warning no flames, if u have something rude or bad to say keep it o yourself, thnks :
1. Chapter 1

My Precious By:Caprica and Angel

Note: We do not own any of the Lord Of the Rings chracters...Although we wished we did :)

Chapter One

Two girls sit on the wall outside the healing house of Rivendale talking and joking, when an odd creature was brought in by Lady Arwen. He looked like a human child, but with big feet. "I wonder what he is?" asked one of the girls, who went by the name of Caprica.

(Caprica was a wolf deamon. The last of her kind. Not something you would usually find living in Rivendale. She was a spunky girl with dark hair just beneath her ears. Caprica's home land was destroied by orcs when she was just a baby. But luckily Lord Elrond and his army were able to save her. Unfortunately her parents, nor anyone else she knew of, survived the battle.)

Angel, the second girl, looked at her like she was nuts. "He's a human child! What else does he look like?" said Angel, some what confused.

(Caprica's friend Angel, was different from her though, but only slightly. Angel was half human, half wood-elf. But she didn't have long blonde hair like most elves. Instead she had long dark-brown hair. She wasn't very tall, but she was a warrior that would fight till her last breathe if it came to it. Just like Caprica, Angel never knew her parents. She was abandoned at the steps of Rivendale when she was but only two days old. And Lord Elrond took her in as his own. So you could say that Caprica and Angel were sisters.)

"He's a hobbit, my young ones."

The girls jumped, and turned to see Lord Elrond, or as Caprica and Angel would call him atar(father). He was the master of the House of Elrond.

"What's a hobbit?" asked Angel. "Well isn't is obvious?" spoke up Caprica. "It's what Lady Arwen just brought in," Then they look at each other with a bewildered look upon thier face, and then ran off to see if they needed any help with what they now know is a hobbit.

-End of chapter one. Book one will have several different chapters, please keep reading. Sry so short :)


	2. Chapter 2

My Precious By: Angel and Caprica

Chapter Two

A few days later, after assisting elves with the hobbit, with whom they have come to know as Frodo. And that he was brought in after almost dying from a poisioned blade. And that he was the bearer of the most powerful ring known to man-kind. Frodo wakes up from his sleep, still drowsy, he opens his eyes slightly to see the outline of a figure sitting upon a chair beside his bed.

Frodo adjust his tired eyes to see that the figure sitting next to him was Gandalf. "Where am I?" asked Frodo. "You are in the House of Elrond." replied Gandalf. "It's 10:00 in the morning on October 24th if you want to know, and your lucky to be alive. You have strength in you my dear hobbit."

Just then, the door opens, and in pops Caprica and Angel. Angel was bringing in a tray of tea and lembas bread, while Caprica was coming in to check on Frodo. "Ah, your awake Mr. Frodo!" said Caprica, helping Angel with the tray. "I brought you some tea and lembas bread, just for this occasion, in case you woke up." said Angel smiling as she sat the tray down beside his bed.

"Yes, thank you." he said flashing a weak but suttle smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Angel." "And my name is Caprica." she spoke up. Then without warning burst in one of Frodos friends, whom Angel and Caprica got to know over the last few days. "Sam!" yelled Frodo with excitment. "Mr. Frodo, I am so glad your okay. I thought you were dead for sure!" Sam said with excitment and relief. (As you know Frodo and Sam were both hobbits lol)

"Okay, I think thats enough with the introductions." said Lord Elrond, followed by a chuckle of laughter. Everyone turned to see him standing in the doorway, and who once again showed up without anyone knowing. "Sorry atar." said Caprica and Angel in unison. "Sorry to bother you mister Frodo. I hope you recover soon." said Angel as she turned to follow Caprica out the door.

"Now. It's time we gathered to discuss the matter of the ring." said Lord Elrond. With that Gandalf got up to talk with Elrond before the meeting began, and left Sam with Frodo until they were ready to join them.

- End chapter two, I want as many chapters as I can get. lol. I will try and make them longer though, please keep reading and remember people no flames, keep bad comments and opinions to yourself thnks 3 Angel :)


	3. Chapter 3

My Precious By:Angel

Chapter Three

As the meeting starts, Caprica takes her seat at the end of the semi-circle of chairs. She sits and watches as the chairs start to fill with elfs, dwarfs, and a few men. Along with Gandalf the wizzard, and Frodo, the hobbit. And Caprica was well aware of Angel, who was sitting in the tree behind her.

Lord Elrond walks up to the podieum, and glances over at Caprica sitting in the chair. For he knew she wasn't part of the councile, and did not belong. But he said nothing to her. Then Lord Elrond starts to talk which offically starts the meeting. "Frodo, bring the ring foward." damanded Elrond.

As he said this, Frodo brought the ring to the center of the semi-circle, and placed it on a stone pillar. As Boromir watches Frodo do so he stands and starts to talk about how he could use the ring to protect Gondor. To help thier cause. "You can't wield it. None of us can." spoke up Strider, interupting Boromir. "And what would a ranger know about that?" asked Boromir starring Strider down. "That's no Ranger!" spoke up a wood-elf named Legolas. "It's Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Righfull air to the throne of Gondor." he continued. Boromir's look of concentration he had set on Aragorn quiclky turned to disgust.

"Gondor has no, and needs no king." sternly said Boromir. (You see Aragorn wasa supposed to be next in line for the throne of Gondor, but he declined so Boromir's father was now the stewartist of Gondor)

Then Boromir broke his gaze on Aragorn and continued about the ring. Starring at it, as its powers drawed him to it. Then an argument breaks out amongst everyone about who should take the ring. Caprica looks over at Frodo, and could see how he was being affected by this. Then Frodo speaks up. "I will take the ring!" But nobody seems to hear him.

So he says it once more, only this time louder. "I will take the ring. But to Mordor to destroy it." Everyone stops thiers arguing and turns to look at Frodo. Frodo walks up and grabs the ring and places it in his pocket. "But I do not know the way." he continues. "Then I will show you." speaks up Gandalf, as he walks over to stand beside Frodo.

"I will go to and offer my protection." says Aragorn doing the same. One by one legolas, Gimli(the dwarf), and even Boromir volunteers to go. Then Caprica speaks up. "I'll go to and offer my healing services, and protection to you as well." "Since you are of age I give you my permisson to go." says Elrond. "Thanks ada." replys Caprica. " You can't forget me!" yelled Angel as she jumped from the tree. landing on her feet with virtually no sound and surprising most that did not know she was there.

But strangely, when Angel went to join the group Caprica flashed her a look of anger, and Angel could feel the angry look pieracing into her skin. Angel gave back a look of confusion.

" Your not going without me!" yells Sam as he runs down the steps to Frodo's side. "Us too!" shouts his cousins merry and pip. "Well 11 commrades." said Lord Elrond. " You all shall be kown as the Fellowship."

-End chapter, as u can prbly tell it's only me thts doing the work for this and racking my brain to come up with stuff so i am the only author apprently... so there will be lots of changes to this story thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**My Precious** By:Angel and Caprica

Chapter Four

A while later Angel and Caprica were away packing. Silence was the only sound in the room besides the other sound of the two packing to go. "Okay I can't deal with it no longer." Angel finally spoke up. "What do you mean?" asked Caprica confused. "Why did you flah me such an angry look a moment ago?" asked Angel.

"To be honset...I don't know." Caprica replied. "I have been puzzling my brain thinking about it." she continued. "You don't suppose?" Angel was thinking aloud. "Suppose what?" asked Caprica anxiously grabbing her belongings and running over beside Angel.

"Well, the ring does have strange powers. Powers that make people go balistic to own it." said Angel looking at Caprica. Caprica's eyes look down at the floor as she starts to think. "Come to think of it, I did feel awful strange. Like a jealousy had overcome me. Like...I didn't want you to go because I was afraid you would take the ring." Caprica went on saying as shock fled over her.

"This can't be! I musn't fall under the rings spell. I still need to go though, to help Frodo. To help middle earth." she continued shocked and saddened. Tears had began to well up in her eyes. Angel put her hand on her shoulder and said. "Don't worry my seler(sister), I won't let you fall under it's spell. We're in this journey together and we will all make sure that the ring is destroied."

"Thank you." Caprica said clearing the few tears that fell from her eyes. jUst the, Angel had put the last couple of things in her pack and picked it up to go. They had both changed clothes, to prepare themselves for anything that came thier way.

Caprica had changed into brown and black warrior clothing, and had her brown leather pack on her side. She had pulled up her hair and put it into a waterfall do. And finally, had her sword on the other side, along with her black knee-high leather shoes.

Angel, on the other hand wore dark green and black warrior clothing. She also had her pack on one side and her sowrd on the other, But Angel being half wood-elf, also carried a bow and arrows. And to top off her outfit she too had knee-high black leather shoes, and had placed the sides of her long black hair into a waterfall , with braids leading to it.

As angel and caprica reached the group, the hobbits and boromir were just getting there. Caprica glanced over at legolas, whom she noticed was starring at her. Caprica could feel the redness of blushing flooding her cheeks. "Alright, now that everyone's here we shall set off on our treachorous journey." said Gandlaf as he started to walk. Caprica and angel turned to look at each other, and tooki in a deep breath, let it out, and started walking.

-hope you like it :) fooled ya didnt i lmao :))


End file.
